Business
by MetalMamemon
Summary: It has been a month since the familiar summoning ritual begin and a month since Louise the zero has been declared missing and not only Kirche best friend Tabitha has received an invitation by a group who call themselves L-corp, knowing that it was an invation for adventure Kirche tag along with her best friend and found something that she really did not expect. Appli Monster Xover.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Kirche Augusta von Anhalt-Zerbst or as most people and she call herself as Kirche theAardent was very concerned about her family rival Louise the Zero, not that she care much about family rivalry no of course she just enjoy riling the zero up but now she was worried given that the girl has been missing for more than a month she feared that may be going too far because she disappeared right after she failed her familiar summoning spell that as usual with Louise the Zero accompanied with massive explosion.

She remembered the reaction from other student at the time, the 'response' from the class was a bit too much even for her, so she just keep silent, maybe it was just to appease her own consciences but she hoped Louise was alright.

"Still worry about Valiere?" A soft but stern voice asked from behind her, Kirche turn around and saw her best friend Tabitha standing there with her usual long staff and expressionless face.

"I guess..." Kirche smiled at her best concern, Tabitha may not show much expression but she know that Tabitha cares about her, a sudden flash of light disturb her thought process.

"Got it!" An excited voice said. "Wow this magic tool from L-corp is really amazing!" both Kirche and Tabitha look at the voice, it was Guiche playing with what seemed to be a square box with paper sticking out of it's under side.

"What are you doing Guiche?" Kirche asked the blond haired boy who was known as the cassanova through the entire academy.

At the question Guiche smiled. "I'm trying my new magic tool that I just buy from the magical shop called L-corp, here look at this!" Guiche pulled out the paper from the box and showed it to Kirche.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the paper, it was the perfect recreation of her face and surrounding. "How much did it cost?" She asked, she really doubts magic tool that recreate perfect image of someone is affordable by an ordinary noble academy student.

"It's..." Guiche told her the price.

"Guiche!" A scream was heard in the distance, calling the name of the young cassanova. "Take my picture too!"

"I will my dear Montmorency! You can have that." With that Guiche ran off into the distance and to his 'official' girlfriend.

"Huh..." Kirche stared at the picture in her hand/ "Hey Tabitha, do you know something about this L-Corp thing?" She asked her quiet best friend.

"Not much only that they started to appears around a week after we summon our familiar." Tabitha said.

"Huh... L-Corp... Louise Corp?" She shook her head at the thought that is beyond silly. There is no way a girl without the ability to cast even the lowest of the low spell without causing explosion would create or have anything such advance magical tool.

"Hmm? What is that?" Kirche caught a glimpse of snow white owl in the sky flying toward them or rather toward Tabitha, the owl was holding an envelope on its claw, the bird fly in front of her short friend and dropped the envelope in front of the blue haired girl, Tabitha catch the it and look at the front if the envelope and she froze.

"Tabitha?" Kirche walked to her friend side and sneak a peek at the envelope.

"From: L-Corp To: Charlotte"

Kirche tilted her head. "Charlotte? Someone you know?"

Tabitha rip the envelope open and read the letter inside.

"We have the cure, if you want to do business with us come to the L-Corp center on the city at the day of the void." The moment she finished reading the letter both the envelope and the letter burst into flame.

"Cure?" Kirche asked.

"Tabitha ignored her. "I'm going." She said as she called her familiar slypid and ride into its back.

"Wait Tabitha let me go with you!" Kirche quickly climbed on sylphid.

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha stared at the massive building right in the middle of the town, the building was tall, probably taller than most castle in tristain, since when did they build this? She has no time to0 marvel though given Tabitha already started to walk off, they walked toward the front of the glass wall that opened itself the moment they goes near it.

The inside of the building was pretty shiny with ceramic floor and wall though the building was pretty much empty with the exception of a single box in the middle of the room and a woman, Tabitha approached the woman with caution, Kirche follow gripping her own want tightly.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Charlotte." Tabitha answered, again with 'Charlotte' Kirche hoped that Tabitha will explained it to her soon enough.

"Ms. Charlotte, our director is waiting for you, please take that elevator on the left," The woman motion to the wall who's opened up to reveal a room inside. "It will take you the top floor where the director is waiting.

They enter said room as they felt the room moved upward by itself. "Tabitha...?" Kirche said worriedly, they been inside of this room for a minute by now.

"Don't worry." She said calmly, Kirche nodded as she know Tabitha has more experiences than her in this, Tabitha do not have the title Knight for nothing after all.

After minutes the wall in front of them opened once again, this time revealing a room with open glass window, they're really high above the ground, in the middle of the room was the back of a chair, she and Tabitha stepped outside of the elevator and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Both of you are early." Kirche know this voice, this cute small voice.

"Get to the point." Tabitha said, Kirche could feel the suppressed emotion in her quiet friend.

"Why so serious? Relaxed a biut we're come from the same school after all." The chair spun around to reveal someone she never thought she would meet at this place.

"Zero." Kirche said in surprise, Louise frown at her word.

"Hello Zerbst." Louise greeted with a bitter smile. "Still with the nickname I see."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kirche apologized; she thought that she may have gone too far at teasing her before.

Louise eyes widened in genuine surprise before she composes herself and responded hesitatingly. "...No problem, I guess?"

Kirche smiled, "I guess you're still the same old Louise huh, you're still adorable as always even in that strange outfit," She pointed to the complete pair of black pant and suit that Louise wears, certainly something weird for a noble girl to wear.

"Adorable?" Louise looked at her strangely before shaking her head. "Anyway let's get back on topic Zerbst." She looked at Tabitha meeting the shorter girl eyes. "Let's talk." Louise snapped her finger and the floor in front of her opened up with two extravagant looking chairs coming out of it. "Come on, sit down."

Tabitha nodded and sat down Kirche followed, the chair feel really comfortable Kirche thought.

Louise smirked; seemingly know what she was thinking. "L-Corp always give their best service to their customer."

"What with this L-Corp thing louise? You know naming something with your initial is pretty childish." Kirche said, seriously she can't believe her offhanded thought turning out to be true.

Louise looked at her in confusion, is she wrong? "...My initial? What are you talking abou... Oh..." Her face dawned with realization, she giggles. "No Kirche, as much as I like it to be Louise Corporation it isn't." She shook her head, louise suddenly turn her neck to the site and said "Hmm, you think it's good? What about L&L-Corp then?"

"Who are you talking to Louise?" Kirche look at Louise who suddenly talking to herself strangely.

"Don't worry about that." Louise said as she once looked at Tabitha. "You already know why I called you here right? I did not expect you to bring Zerbst here but I'm sure you can ensure her silent?" Louise asked leaning forward from her chair with her hand crossed in front of her mouth, covering them.

Tabitha nodded. "Show me the cure."

Without a word Louise reach out underneath her chair and pull out a small clear glass bottle containing a bright red Liquid and a very stylized L etched into the bottle, Louise handed it to Tabitha.

Tabitha took the bottle and hold it carefully in her hand. "This... will cure my mother?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Louise confirmed without a doubt.

"What do you want in exchange?" Tabitha asked, Kirche could see the doubt in her friend usually emotionless face.

"We just need you to do some errant for us and some other thing that isn't too hard to do; we will even provide a safe place for your mother." Louise smiled.

"So you are holding my mother hostage." Tabitha stated, she does not hold it against Louise, it was something that would ensures she keep the end of the bargain after all.

"No!" Louise screamed. "Ahem... I mean no, we're just going to make sure the something bad won't happen while you were away... I'm not helping am I? I mean you can refuse the offer of the safe of course, we're just making sure our service is the best kind of service."

"And what stopping me from just killing you and get out of here?" Tabitha asked hypothetically, Kirche knew she won't kill Louise even if she could do it, Tabitha did not held the title Knight for nothing after all.

"You won't." Louise simply said with a simple business-like smile as chill ran through the duo spine, they could feel it something dangerous is watching them from every angle and if a fight broke out they won't be leaving this place alive.

The pressure was slowly lifted from their shoulder,The many eyes of the watcher disappears. Kirche wiped the sweat from her forehead and she could even see that Tabitha is also sweating on her palm. "What was that Louise?"

"It was just my delusion." Louise smiled bitterly as Kirche froze, knowing the implication of what Louise said.

"Is that your f-" Kirche was about to ask if what she think is true but Louise cut her off.

"Anyway, do you accept Tabitha or should I say Charlotte Helene D'Orleans?" Louise asked.

Tabitha gripped the bottle tightly at the mention of her real name. "I do."

Louise smiled happily. "Thank you, now I'm sure you have a someone to use that for so hurry up and go, I will inform you on what you need to do soon you can go now."

"Let's go Kirche." Tabitha stood up and walk toward the elevator, Kirche followed suit.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Charlotte take this!" Louise throws a piece of paper at them which Charlotte caught easily. "That map has the direction to the safe place I'm talking about; you can go there if you have nothing to go."

As the elevator door closed, hiding the visage of the duo Louise spun around in her chair and let out a sigh of relieve. "Did I do good Leviathan?" She asked to what seemed to be the thin air to normal people but not to her she could see it, her familiar and the one that help teach her magic unlike the teacher at the academy who could only look at her with either disappointment or fear. "You know, you never tell me why you want to made Tabitha our allies? Can you tell me now?"

Louise expression suddenly changes into that of a surprise. "What!? She's the crown princess of Galia? If we have her heart we have Galia huh... And what!? Her mother is? You know I feel bad for dangling that cure in her face now... Yeah, you're right, if I know I would have instantly given it to her." Louise stretched her arms. "Now for the princess request..."

* * *

Tabitha no Charlotte was overjoyed, the cure that Louise given her is working! The moment the liquid enter her mother mouth, her mother looked at her and finally call her name and embraced her while crying and apologizing over and over.

"Mother..." She called her mother who was still embracing her.

"Yes, my dear Charlotte?" Her mother called her name; it was really pleasant to her ears that she could hear her mother calling her name while looking at her, she is Charlotte her mother daugther and not the doll Tabitha.


End file.
